Lion Guard (group)/Main article
The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to preserve the Pride Lands. Information Role The Lion Guard is a group tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, traditionally led by the second-born cub of the monarch. They are bestowed the Roar of the Elders, which helps them in battle. Backstory Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion, but he was irresponsible with his duties and abused his powers, using them to destroy the other members of the Guard.https://www.facebook.com/656444598/videos/10153034341054599/ The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Janja's minions threaten to kill Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety. Rafiki and Simba overhear Kion's roar, and the two come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands. Bunga and Kion set out right away, and Kion asks the honey badger if he will join the team. Bunga accepts, and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, offer him enthusiastic congratulations. Unbeknownst to the friends, they are being spied on by Mzingo, a vulture minion of Janja's, who reports back to his leader about the newly formed Guard. When Janja hears the news, he announces to the clan that they will strike that very night. On the other side of the savanna, Kion has appointed Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them his Roar, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Wanting to be alone, Kion isolates himself from his friends, where he encounters the ghost of Mufasa. The wise king tells Kion to trust his instincts and promises that he will always be there to guide him. No sooner has he faded from the sky when Kion hears Bunga calling for him, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift them each with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. Notable Members References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Pridelanders